Remote interactivity is an important issue in both multimedia research and standards development. In the known art, when an encoder transmits multimedia data to a decoder, the status of the transmission can be determined at the decoder and then fed back, through a back channel, to the encoder.
Historically, many people were convinced that using a backchannel with real-time multimedia was either impractical or impossible. The concept of a back channel is known in the art. Currently, broad status reports are sent from a receiver to a transmitter. These status reports provide very general information to the transmitter, such as whether a terminal is receiving a transmission at all. Detailed information regarding how a transmission is received, or how a transmission is displayed, is typically not fed back to the transmission source. And typically, if this information is fed back to the transmission source, the transmitter may adjust the transmission or may not, but does so without regard to the receiver's individual preferences.